East side of the wall
by platinum-topaz
Summary: Follow Prussia through his last moments as he is seperated from all he knows but he is not alone. They have been there for each other and won't leave unless they do it together


I do not own hetalia or anything else of I did Prussia would rule everyone!

I also dong know much historical stuff so yeah if people are dead in this they are in THIS. may not be historically but...

Dedicated to the memory of Prussia ,to all those who write the fanfiction that makes me trcry!(very rare) and anyone who also has a fear of being alone or forgotten.

/

Gilbert sat under a huge tree, shading him from the glare of the sun. He remembered this place from his childhood. From when things were simpler, from when Hungary was a dude and Germania was still there. He had came here with Fritz once a long time ago.

Here he was happy and he watched his memories of this place play before him but then he saw something beyond the small clearing of the tree and all the tiny flowers surrounding it. Well it was more of a someone. She seemed familiar in some way, maybe it was the way she strutted amongst the surrounding trees, maybe it was the way you could tell she was a badass. But then Prussia realised he had met her at horrible points in his life. When Fritz died, when he ran to find his little brother who had gone to war too young...

~Flashback~

Where was he? The battle was nearly over and I'd told him to stay near me so we could protect each other. Well so I could protect him. He is too young for this, why couldn't he just let me deal with this? I can beat Franny easily and not be held a grudge against.

I ran left and right to find him but yet no matter how loud I yelled I got no reply. My heart pounded in my chest as I searched for my baby brother. He was all I had left now, the only one who would never leave me like everyone else has. Fritz, Germania, Eliza, Roderich, Francis, Antonio and even Rome who I met a few times. They all left me alone or turned on me a few times. I know I did the same but still he is everything to me. I kept him safe so far I won't stop now!

Suddenly a woman around my 'age' ran by me . Huh? She looks like that little girl I knew when Fritz left. Marie I think. She still had the long flowing pure white hair as me and the matching burning red eyes too. She beckoned me to follow, even grabbing my sleeve to tag me along. I followed her to the west side of the battlefield jumping over my fallen foes and loyal men but never disrespecting them. I heard the dying sounds of swords clashing until one set of swords remained in battle. I broke through the small thicket ,along with Marie, that concealed the last fighters to find my old friend battling my brother. My small tiny young brother. Still wearing his tiny black outfit, cape and hat.

Just as I began to scream at Francis to stop and take on me, my little Holy Rome blinked as the sun glared in his eyes making him lose his footing and leaving him self open. Just as I drew my sword and charged forwards, the tiny sword fell to the ground where Francis continued to defeat the tiny nation of the Holy Roman Empire.

"NOOO!"

Francis sees us advance towards him. In my blind rage I slash his arm slightly and Marie joins me to protect us.

"Go save him! Save him when I couldn't save her! Take him to safety I'll deal with the toad!"

I tilt my head slightly and know just where to take him.

"Good luck, Frau"

I say as I carefully scoop him up into my arms and carry him to our little meadow where I told him stories of the great nations that have lived.

"Hold in there little guy. I told you to stay by me damn it! Why don't you ever listen!"

He slowly opened his eyes as we neared the place,

" I wanted to make you proud, prove I was strong to you and everyone."

"I have always been proud of you and you are strong little one. You didn't have to prove anything to me or anyone!"

He just smiled as I place him in the sift grass as I tried to save him.

"It is no use, I can feel life leaving me. I-I never got to say bye to Italy properly... Promise me brother you will watch her for me? Make sure doesn't fall the same way as me. Please?"

"Do it yourself! Lazy little brat..."

He chuckled but then choked and coughed up blood.

"Don't hate France for this, he was just following orders and he is a good friend to you,."

"You call stabbing my only family being a good friend?"

He just glared at me.

"Fine since you did your death glare"

" good-good. Promise me one. One last thing brother. Don't forget me will you and you will never be alone. Never."

"Vhat? This is all you can say? Of course I won't! You are too awesome to forget"

"Good-good-good"

And with that Holy Rome stopped. As a tear slid down my cheek he kissed his little brothers forehead one last time before closing his eyes so he could sleep and dream with their Germania.

"Too awesome to forget Holy Rome. Yet too awesome for this cruel world we live in." I picked him up and cradled his small form as I returned to Marie. Who still held her own against Francis and was winning until she saw me emerge with the tiny lifeless form near my chest.

With that Francis cut her face near her eye in the bottom corner.

"Leave now France. Before I lose it"

I spat at him. I know I promised but I can still hate him for a few hours at least. He saw my burning hatred and fled leaving Marie clutching her wound.

"And he calls himself a romantic lover and saviour of damsels in distress.."

She laughed at that so would of Holy Rome. He didn't even get his name yet...

I watched France flee but when I looked back at Marie... She'd gone but a small blooded patch remained.

I had taken him back to our meadow and buried him like a king along with the rest of the dead but still laid a cross for his place of memory. I can't bring myself to go back often. I failed him...

I had returned later to Austria's house but was met by Eliza who was actually wearing a dress still. One look at my face and staring into my blood red eyes and I felt that burning near my eyes again. She gasped and placed one of her delicate hands over her mouth and continually shook her head while it sunk in. Wandering what was wrong Austria came to the door and look at me and Eliza. He opened his arms for her to take shelter in which she greatly accepted.

"Come in Gilbert"

I entered the house and told them of the war and His death.

"He died in my arms. I should've saved him! I should've died not him. I told him not to do anything I would. I told him"

Bug then I couldn't take it anymore and I let the burning water flow down my cheeks. Both of the other nations gasped at my outburst I never really cried much even when I lost as a child, I have never cried this much.

/-:/:-/:-:

I looked at her familiar smirk and that heartbreaking scar on her face from that time so long ago. I have Luddy now but even though he looks like HRE he isn't I know that and always have. I never forgot the brother I failed to save but the one I have now can still be saved and kept alive.

"Marie?"

Her mischievous smirk grew as she said

"What have we done now fellow awesome one?"


End file.
